It Was Just A Dream
by thegirlwithascarf
Summary: John se ve cara a cara com Sherlock , obrigado a responder uma perguntar que não esperava encarar tão cedo. Não sou boa com sipnose. Angst/ Hurt-Confort/ Fluffly. Espero que gostem.


_Olá! Essa é minha primeira fic em português, então não esperem grande coisa! Eu tenho que agradecer a Jade, uma amiga que me ajudou com a fic , e apesar do maravilhoso empenho dela , deve ter sobrado algum erro ortográfico aí, desculpem pessoal! Dedico essa fic a ela ,que vive me dizendo que tenho pacto com Moffat ( e eu tenho msmo sqn) .Enfim. Espero que gostem, laterz._

Era um dia cinzento. Não estava chovendo mas o céu estava tão fechado, e as nuvens tão pesadas, que passavam a imagem que a qualquer momento uma tempestade irromperia. A atmosfera era melancólica. Assim como o estado de espírito de John, naquele final de quarta.

Sherlock estava sentado em sua poltrona, no meio da sala do 221B, olhando para o teto, imóvel, como ele sempre fazia enquanto pensava. " Tão focado..." John pensou ,mas não havia nenhum caso no momento, oque fez John confuso por alguns instantes. Ele franziu o cenho sobre a ideia, mas acabou ignorando, afinal de contas, se tratava de Sherlock Holmes.

"Mas, realmente , muito estranho...E se Sherlock estiver em algum caso, ou algo esteja acontecendo e ele não quer me contar ?" – Uma voz soava na cabeça de John , enquanto ele pegava seu casaco, seu pensamento deu uma pontada em seu coração , se havia mesmo algo, agora, sendo construído entre ele e Sherlock, mais uma barreira para mante-lo distante. .Desde que John notara que tinha uma queda por seu colega de apartamento, ou melhor, ele percebeu que amava um homem que dizia que se importar era desvantagem, ele, em primeiro momento, disse pra si mesmo que era só uma impressão, eles viviam juntos e a convivência devia ter planta-do a ideia em sua cabeça , mas ele já não viva tanta graça em sair com Sarah ou qualquer outra mulher, durante os encontros imaginava ,por vezes, se pegava distraído pensando em oque seu amigo fazeria se estive ali com ele. .Então percebeu que já não podia negar mais para si mesmo esses sentimentos , acabou por aceitar sua condição ,mas tratou de coloca-os no canto mais escuro de seu coração, ele não poderia alimentar algo que ele sabia que nunca iria se concretizar. Havia algumas semanas que até mesmo parara de sair com outras mulheres, pois não via mais nenhum fim nisso do que esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos, e não poderia usar outras pessoas para esse meio. Saiu então dos seus próprios pensamentos com um suspiro e olhou na direção de Sherlock, que não mudara nem um mílimetro em sua posição "Não pertube, detective consultor pensando".

-Eu vou ao mercado , pegar alguma coisa para o jantar. Você quer alguma coisa? " – Ele sabia oque Sherlock diria. Nada. Sherlock estava imerso em seus pensamentos e eles nem estavam em um caso, Greg não tinha nada de novo para eles há dois dias, e Sherlock não estava descontando seu tédio atirando nas paredes .- Ok - John disse enquanto caminhava a caminho da porta. Em um rápido piscar de olhos. Sherlock estava na frente da porta, trancando-a. " Sherlock?" - John disse em uma voz confusa .

- Você já viu o tempo?- Sherlock disse, com sua voz grave e profunda, enquanto virava suas costas para a porta e olhava para John.

"-Sim..." - John disse com suas sombrancelhas franzidas, não entendo onde aquilo levaria - " É... não está chovendo, o tempo só tá fechado" . John tomou dois passos a frente e trocou o peso nas pernas " Sherlock, oque está acontecendo ? Tem alguma coisa que você quer me contar? " . John só notara agora, mas por alguma razão, seu coração estava batendo rápido.

-Desde quando? - Os olhos de Sherlock encontraram os de John, como se os estudassem , o inspecionando ,em seu roupão azul.

- Desde quando o que? - John franziu ainda mais a testa, tentando entender. Mas então, algo o atingiu, tão grande como um piano . Como ele podia ser tão obtuso , a resposta pra sua pergunta o acertara mas ele não queria aceita- la, porque isso o assustava .

Ele vivia com o único detetive consultor do mundo , Sherlock Holmes, o que lia linhas inteiras de um crime apenas com deduções, oque podia saber pelo celular e postura de uma pessoa, sua vida inteira como se estivesse escrito na testa de sua vítima.

"Ele sabe" John pensou, engolindo em seco.

-Sim, John - John que estava olhando para a parede no outro lado do cômodo, perdido em seus pensamentos, foi tirado do transe pela voz de barítono que ele tão bem conhecia. Subitamente ele encontrou os olhos de Sherlock que o devorava . Seu coração batia tão rápido que ele tinha medo até que o detective a sua frente ouvisse , e sentiu que todo seu sangue escapara para seus pés quando percebeu que Sherlock caminhava em sua direção. -Desde quando?

John apenas ficara parado ali, até que involuntariamente tomou alguns passos para trás,e só se deu conta disso quando suas costas deram de encontro com a parede atrás de si, pois o mais alto estava chegando cada vez mais perto.

Oque? - John continuava com sua carranca confusa, mas agora de uma forma mas suave. Ele decidira que iria jogar o jogo do_ Eu Não Sei Do Que Você Está Falando_ , até onde podia . Ele começa a sentir um pouco de raiva. Então, Sherlock sabia ? E para ele aquilo poderia ser um ótimo jogo para tira-lo do tédio. -Porque você não diz as malditas coisas de uma vez ?

- Desde quando você nutre esses sentimentos por mim, John? - Agora o moreno estava tão próximo de John, que este podia sentir o hálito do mais novo. Seus olhos estudando cada centímetro do rosto do médico , faminto.

-Oqu...- A voz de John morreu em sua garganta, Sherlock estava tão perto de si agora. Ele estava tão perdido naqueles olhos azuis em sua frente.

- Vamos lá, John..- Sherlock descansou uma de suas mãos na parede ao lado de John, como uma segurança para este não escapar ,o prendendo , mas não precisa de nada disso, John estava tão perdido em seus olhos que estava imóvel- Suas pupilas estão dilatas , sua respiração está mais rápida que o normal, e sua pressão ...- Sherlock, com a mão livre, pegou o pulso de John, para depois solta-lo, sem nunca tirar os olhos do loiro a sua frente. - Está acelerada .

Sherlock estava tão perto de John agora, seu corpo estava perto o bastante para ambos sentirem a temperatura um do outro. John lutava contra o desejo de agarra-lo e beija-lo ali mesmo.

Desde quando? - Sherlock olhou mais profundamente dentro dos olhos de John, como se o desnudasse . John estava olhando fixamente para os lábios de Sherlock , lutando contra a vontade de aperta-los contra os seus . Ele estava tão perto agora, mas tão distante. Ele fez um pequeno esforço para responder - ...Não é uma coisa... que percebemos exatamente quando acontece , isso apenas - ele moveu seus olhos para os de Sherlock - Acontece. - Ele apertou seus olhos, e fez um esforço para desvia-los dos de Sherlock, movendo os para o outro lado, quando Sherlock usou a mão que estava pousada na parede junto com sua outra mão livre, e segurou entre elas o rosto do médico . Suas mãos eram quentes e não deixavam que este desviasse o olhar, o forçando a olhar diretamente para si. " Quando..?"

-Sh... - Sherlock olhou então um momento para os lábios de John , e o beijou. Primeiramente um beijo delicado , sem pressa, seus lábios apenas se tocando . John não poderia prosseguir mais com ão pousou suas mãos no rosto de Sherlock, delicadamente o fazendo se separar de si , quando seus olhos se encontraram de novo, dizendo coisas que nem mil palavras poderiam dizer por eles. Então Sherlock começara a beija-lo novamente , agora lentamente , mas havia pressão contra os lábios de John , em um beijo apaixonado . Então John abriu sua boca suavemente para dar passagem ao moreno. Suas línguas dançavam, eles eram os únicos no mundo inteiro. John não precisava de mais nada no mundo , para ele só havia eles nesse momento, num universo inteiro . Eles estavam tão perdidos no beijo, em eles mesmos. A respiração de John estava tão rápida que ele tinha dificuldade para respirar, e conseguia sentir os batimentos cardíacos de Sherlock ,tão rápidos quanto os seus.

-Sher...- Ele queria avisar que estava ficando sufocado , mas não conseguia, estava perdido. Ele sentiu que poderia morrer por falta de ar , que morreria feliz. Então, subitamente, ele notara que havia um bip no ar que o incomodava, e o bip aumentava, aumentava e não parava, ele não queria deixar Sherlock. De repente, se viu totalmente sem ar.

E então abriu seus olhos , acordou.O barulho irritante era seu celular , mostrando os dígitos do despertador na estava se sufocando no próprio travesseiro.

"Foi apenas um sonho" - ele disse pra si mesmo, em um fio de voz.

Estava tudo aqui de novo, a dor, a tristeza e as lembranças de seu amigo, que estava morto,ele nunca poderia dizer nada do que sentia, e ainda sente, por ele. Ele estava sozinho de novo. John respirou fundo ,e saiu de sua cama, para mais um dia com o convívio de um coração vazio que nunca poderia ser mais preenchido.


End file.
